


Magic

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon-centric (Merlin), Episode: s03e08 The Eye of the Phoenix, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Post-Episode: s03e08 The Eye of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Arthur comes to one major conclusion after the "courage, strength, magic" speech he was given.





	Magic

When the strange man on the bridge shared his equally strange pieces of advice, Arthur didn’t pay them any real attention. He thought them to be an inane rambling of a forest hermit.

But now Gwaine is prattling about meeting the same man and how his worth was finally being noticed when strangers recognize him for his strength upon first meeting him, and it makes Arthur pause.

The man called him courage. He said he’d need strength and magic to succeed. And then he called Gwaine strength. Which leaves magic… And Merlin…

***

Days pass, the suspicion constantly present in Arthur’s mind. Merlin being magic. He watches him for some signs of sorcerous behaviour but he’s still the same Merlin. Constantly at Arthur’s side, tripping over his own two feet, complaining about his chores, then doing more than Arthur asks. There is no trace of the evil of magic that Uther keeps talking about. There’s no evidence he ever hurt anyone.

His fingers are rough from hard work as he runs them over Arthur’s body, his whispers filled with affection, soothing in their warmth. What they share is genuine. Arthur is sure about that.

Maybe Merlin doesn’t know about having magic, so it didn’t get a chance to corrupt him.

***

Arthur never really realized how many of the strange incidents that Camelot is famous for these days solve themselves seemingly on their own. He never really realized those miraculous solutions nearly every time coincide with Merlin being absent from his side.

Could Merlin know about his magic after all? Could he have been the Camelot’s silent protector for years?

***

Merlin is pliant in his arms, mumbling softly in his sleep. Dark circles stain the skin under his eyes. There are bruises littering his body that are definitely not of Arthur’s making.

Is this the magic’s doing? Is it draining him, hurting him?

***

The fire comes to light under Merlin’s skilled fingers. Soon its warmth chases away the persistent chill in the room. Maybe too soon.

Was it another proof of Merlin’s magic? Would he care if Merlin was using magic willingly and intentionally?

***

Merlin definitely knows about his magic. He knows and he uses it. And he’s powerful. Very powerful.

Arthur should be scared. He should be scared and angry. But he can’t fear Merlin. Not when he hears the resignation in his voice as he speaks to Agravaine. Not when Merlin’s own eyes fill with terror when he turns from Agravaine’s body and sees Arthur standing there.

***

Merlin backs away when Arthur moves forward.

It hurts seeing more of Merlin’s distrust. How could he believe he’d ever hurt him?

Except Arthur has never indicated his views on magic differ from his father’s. And Merlin’s eyes are fixed on Arthur’s hand, or more precisely, his sword.

***

Years and years of piled-up secrets and lies get released when Arthur’s acceptance pierces through Merlin’s fear. Holding Merlin close as he sobs out his relief feels right.

***

Entering combat with Merlin by his side, no secrets, no hiding, also feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥
> 
> [My tumblr](http://tumblr.com/blog/elirwen)


End file.
